Rerunning
by Dear Aunt Elladora
Summary: The theory of history repeating itself is featured in this short piece. Mentions of Tom and Minerva, Salazar and Rowena, and Draco and Ginny.


Girls have made silly mistakes, of course, Hogwarts girls who grow and age within the school halls and dormitory walls. Silly mistakes as far back as Rowena Ravenclaw turning Godric Gryffindor down, and from then on out it was that the females of the school tripped up when it came to the clutch moment, the sink or swim instant when your choice is deemed a mistake or otherwise.

Rowena was a smart girl who didn't like making mistakes, most especially the silly ones, and she never thought of not taking Godric's hand that day was one. She stands by her choices, whatever the outcome may be. Hermione's read this story over and over in _Hogwarts, a History,_ and reckons she's alot like Rowena.

In the smart and sarcastic ways, of course, because Hermione doesn't turn down dates. Harry and Ron can handle keeping her dateless, they've always been quite good at it. Hermione embraces that she sometimes makes silly mistakes - eating too little at breakfast, staying up an hour or two (perfecting a bit of her, Ron, or Harry's homework) too late, forgetting a jacket on a fall day. She is fine with these lapses of judgement, well, sometimes Ron picks on her for them, but she can handle Ron.

But what Hermione doesn't know is what is not written in _Hogwarts, a History. _What Hermione doesn't know is the easily (and usually) ignored backstory, the _real _story that paints the always-valiant Godric Gryffindor as a lovesick fool. So the irony of it all is they make Rowena look cruel for turning down the hero, when really the choice she chose was far more ethical.

And the story doesn't end with her crushing his heart, of course not, because she does down to a darker hall and finds the man she's head over heels in love with. Despite the partial portrayl of her character you may already have established, she's having a secret, passionate affair -- with Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione knows the theory of history repeating itself, and in this case it's true. Nice, smart girl falling star-eyed for a Slytherin boy. There was that stately Gryffindor girl who was _oh-so _pretty and _oh-so _studious in the 40's, Minerva, who fell for the Slytherin a year younger than her that was extroverted and popular and would later live in infamousy, his name was Tom then.

Minerva doesn't like to think about the choice she made that estranged her from her secret relationship. She can't tell if it's a mistake now, she's just an elderly woman who goes from day to day the same way she has in years, a lonely old woman who believes in what she teaches and is austere and strict. She's fighting for the right side, but that doesn't keep the bedside warm.

So when the bitter fued of Weasley versus Malfoy is regenerated in the Hogwarts halls in the 90's, the history finds a way of seeping through. In the beginning it was Draco against Ron, but in the latter years, the girl, Ginevra, started standing against the older Malfoy's tauntings. Hermione finds sixteen year old Ginny in a closet on the third floor in the right wing, with Draco Malfoy, snogging, and gets angry. Confusion is what makes her angry and she can't seem to get around the two romantically entwined. Hermione knows she has to tell McGonagall, so she does.

Minerva only cries after Hermione's left her quarters, hoping Ginny won't make a silly mistake.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ginny/Draco, now there's a pairing I haven't done in a while. This theory, per se, has been floating quite dangerously in my head for a while, so I pinned it to page. Partial inspired by the song Drops of Jupiter by Train (well, I was listening to it while I wrote it) and the icon on fictionalley park ) that had Lupin saying "...while I transfer you to the department of a backstory." Yes, well, I'm not quite sure why Hermione's in here. It was just me blabbering and Hermione popped her know-it-all self into this. Whoops.

**_Review, please?_**


End file.
